Lurking in the Dark
by ElegantIllusionist
Summary: male!Liechtenstein/male!Belarus, AU. Based off of the classic tale "Red Riding Hood", but with a twist. Please review!


**Hey, guys! This idea popped into my head, so I just had to post it. I know, it's short, but if I get more feedback to continue, I will write more. Thank you for reading, and please remember to review!**

**Noah - Male!Liechtenstein**

**Michelle - Fem!Switzerland**

**More characters to be announced in future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Hetalia. Which is why this is on FAN FICTION! Hence the word "fiction". **

**Enjoy!**

I felt cold wind harshly nipping at my skin, as I clung desperately to the clothing that I wearing. I exhaled in exhaustion, my breath appearing visible in this wretched weather. I continued to trudge, until my home came into view, and I hurried myself towards the door. Before I was close, I saw the door swing open, and the figure of my big sister stood there, ushering me in. Once I step foot inside, she shut the door. I walked towards the fireplace hastily, sitting beside it in our rocking chair. My big sister, as always, rushed over to me, offering me her neatly sewn quilt. "I hope you didn't catch a cold, Noah. The weather outside is absolutely nasty," she said, tucking the fabric around me. I wiped my pink-colored nose, sniffling a bit.

"I hope not," I muttered tiredly. My big sister flashed a kind smile, ruffling my hair. "I'm just glad your home safely. There's always a chance of storms and all," she responded, kissing me gently upon the cheek. My big sister, Michelle, had a strong motherly instinct, as she was always protective over me. I appreciated being looked over though. It felt nice.

"I'll be up-stairs if you need me," my sister informed me. She traveled towards her room, flashing me a smile before she disappeared. The crackle of the fireplace sounded, and the heat found it's way towards me, a comforting change from the freezing outside. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into unconscious bliss. The chair began to sway, rocking me back and forth. I felt peaceful.

When I awoke, I heard the sound of shuffling through the kitchen, and could only assume my sister was busy with something. I got up and approached her, catching her gaze, and seeing her smile kindly. "How did you sleep, Noah?" she asked, and I returned the smile.

"Fine, thank you. What are you doing?" I watched her grab some fruit from the counter, putting them into the basket, and organizing them until it was full. Then, she covered the top with some cloth, and looked back towards me.

"Your grandmother has fallen ill, and to support her, I've put together a basket for her. A villager alerted me of her situation, so I want this delivered to her. Would you be as kind as to do it, Noah?"

"Sure, I'll do it," I responded, my smile faltering a bit. "How do I get there?"

"There's a path through the nearby forest, and it shouldn't be too hard to follow. Just in case, I've organized a map for you. But remember safety. Don't talk to strangers, don't go off of the path, and you'll be fine. It shouldn't be too hard, Noah."

I nodded in understanding, although doubt started to cloud my mind. I remembered a friend of mine mentioning the dangerous creatures that lurked in the darkness of the woods, fangs able to cut through flesh easily. I assured myself that the rumors were false, and looked at my sister. "I understand," I replied, my voice falling flat on account of the unnerving idea that I'll run into one of those creatures. Luckily, Michelle remained oblivious to that fact, and kissed me atop the forehead, guiding me to the door. She went for the coat-rack, grasping onto a red cape that hung there. She looked towards me, and gently slipped it on, pulling the hood up. "Your grandmother made this for you. And she was right. Red does look good on you," Michelle mused briefly, then handed me the basket, which I took into my sweaty palms.

"The weather outside has lightened up a bit, but it's still a bit cold. Not too bad. The cape should keep you warm," she commented, and also added, "Thank you for doing this, Noah. You're such a dear little brother to me." The warm smile that grazed her face prevented me from refusing this task. I smiled back.

"Off you go!" she clasped her hands, and went back towards the kitchen. I inhaled a shaky breath, then exited through the door, closing it before I wandered out the village. I peered around my surroundings, finding the place calm today. I shook that off, and went through the gates, approaching the throng of trees that made up the forest. After locating the path, I took a glimpse at the road ahead, not feeling the least bit assured of those scary rumors. The rustling of leaves, the sound of passing wind. I didn't back down though - and kept moving forward. I lifted my head to look above, seeing small birds flutter away, chirping with life. An unsettling gloom started to set in, the only light being the sunlight that filtered through the trees above, shining only a good amount for me to see. I kept going down the path, occasionally looking for anything around me.

After what I guessed to be a good half-hour, I decided a short break was in order, so I plopped down onto a log beside the path, taking the time to catch my breath. The weather was turning colder, because when I looked down, I saw that my breath took a visible form. I wiped my nose, sniffling some. I felt a calm feeling overcome me as I sat down, my muscles regaining it's strength after walking.

It was when I heard the nearby rustling of bushes, that I immediately sat alarmed. My heart nearly stopped, all of my senses alert. Maybe I was just paranoid. Again, I heard movement, footsteps.

I wasn't alone.

**Review for more~!**


End file.
